Prototype system development typically entails substantial functional definition and verification, whereby certain intellectual property rights are created and used. For example, during conventional electronic system, circuit and/or software design, particularly using computer-automated tools, various functional components and interconnection, including physical representation thereof, are specified, synthesized, laid-out, simulated, tested, and modified to produce prototype product. Similarly, in other scientific and industrial applications, such as mechanical, medical, transportation, communications, and other technological areas involving system development, where product prototyping typically involves use of advanced design tools, certain rights typically arise during product design.
However, as system development becomes more complex and integrated, particularly in case of single- or multi-chip electronic system designs, where very large number of functional components and signal connections are increasingly incorporated, there is need for improved management of rights used and/or arising from complex system design.